


Bet I Can Make You Fall

by sasik



Series: Bet I Can Make You Fall [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Joncer - Freeform, Peterick, Ryden, Smut, Trans Character, gabilliam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasik/pseuds/sasik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon never imagined what one coffee could cause.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet I Can Make You Fall

I walk down the street, cap of my hoodie over my head , my earphones plugged to cut myself from the world around. I notice my favourite coffee shop so I decide to order some good coffee.

As I walk to the counter I notice a guy. Yeah, I know its pretty normal to notice a person, but this guy is really wearing the ugliest scarf I have ever seen in my entire life. He is also wearing eyeliner which highlights his honey brown eyes.

I order my coffee and sit myself across the shop. I look at the guy and turn on my stalking mode. He is sitting next to the window, wearing headphones clearly using the same tactics as me to ignore world. He is scribbling something into his notepad. I am immediately curious what he is writing. Is it a journal? Or a book?

After 20 minutes, nothing new is happening. Before i get completely bored i turn on my ipod, close my eyes and enjoy brilliancy of John Lennon and Paul McCartney. Yeah , I love The Beatles.

As i listen to music, i slowly start to drift off. I didnt sleep well last night, thanks to my neighbour Gabe.

When i finally feel soft touch of sleep, i hear familiar voice shouting at me which make me open my eyes  
aaand yes, its Spencer.

"Urie, you little shit, why you dont answer your goddamned phone?" He shouts at me angrily. "Sorry dude, i forgot it home." I response, giving him apologizing look.

I look around and see more than half of shop looking at us, giving us these dissaproving looks which my dad liked to use at me while still living with my parents. 

"So why did you call me?" I ask Spence, but he is already looking somewhere else, ignoring me.

"Ryan!!" He shouts, again, and runs to the scarf guy.  
The scarf-no- Ryan looks kinda confused when he sees Spencer running towards him, but smiles anyway.

They start to talk and i stop listening to them. I am not THAT interested in the guy to monitor his conversations and besides, i am fucking tired. So i close my eyes, for the second time in 10 minutes and of course, Spencer has to ruin my slumber second time in the same 10 minutes.

"Brendon! Get your ass here!" He shouts at me and throws cookie at me. I have no idea where he got the cookie and i rather dont want to know.

I sigh, but stand up and walk to them, sliding on a chair next to Spencer. I look up at Ryan-he is still writing something- and smile. "Hey" i greet him.

"Hi." He answers, not even looking from the notepad.  
"So Brendon, this is Ryan. Ryan, this is Brendon." Spencer introduces us. Neither of us make some move to shake hands or whatever are you supposed to do in this kind of situation so there is awkward silence around us.

"Spencer, will you come tomorrow?" I ask him, breaking silence. There is an open mic night in one pub and i will probably play.  
"That is already tomorrow ? I dont know man, but probably yes." He answers, sipping from Ryans coffee who doesnt seem to mind. Or he just didnt notice.

"Jon promised he will attend..." i say quietly with innocent look in my eyes but it works. Spence will definitely come.

I look at Ryan and say little louder "You can come too, if you want" and with that i stand up. "Guys, gotta go." I look at Spencer "See ya tomorrow. It starts around 9 p.m." he nods and grins at me.  
I turn around slowly walking out, turning my head to look at them. I catch Ryan finally looking at me so i wink and smile at him, wiggle my ass a little and leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this story? Please give a feedback!


End file.
